to fall in love with a hunter
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: The motomiko family was wiped out long ago or were they what happens when one still lives and Aidou and the gang are talking about it what happens when Aidous had enought and goes into town my first fanfic please be nice
1. Chapter 1

To fall in love with a hunter

Aidou's P.O.V.

We were all sat in the lounge of the dorm it was a Saturday so no school which I was happy about when my cousin Kain brought up the recent death about a few level E's I didn't see how or why it mattered but then he said that there was a brand new hunter among us and my curiosity sparked I had to see what he was like.

"What's he like?" I asked.

He smirked. Never a good sign. "She is one of the most feared hunters to ever walk this earth she comes from the motomiko family." Everyone's eyes shot open and even Kaname looked scared he's a pure blood and the leader of our door even his family never messed with them.

"But I thought the motomiko family was wiped out over 10 years ago?" I asked I was trying to hide my fear and failing miserably.

"That's what we all thought but apparently no there is still one that walks this earth but apparently she doesn't hurt vampire that won't hurt her." Kain explained. I'd had enough I got up and headed for the door to go down town for a while.

As I entered the town the first thing that caught my eye was that it was almost empty well it was getting dark. I saw a figure move it was a level E it was following a girl with blue hair. So I followed thinking the girl would need help. Boy was I wrong. She went to a dead end and it launched at her I rounded the corner just in time to see her kill it I stood there froze.

She glared at me her blue eyes full of hate. He sky coloured hair blowing in the wind. I put my hands up in defence.

"What do you want?" she asked her voice covered in hate.

"I wanted to see if you were ok I saw that level E follow you thought you might be in trouble." I explained I was beginning to panic. She stepped closer she never let go of her weapon.

"Why would a vampire want to help me?" she questioned.

That's when I knew who she was she was the Motomiko's blood line the only surviving one of the family.

"Are you a Motomiko?" I asked

I got a nod in reply "and you from the Hanabusa blood line. Now answer my question why would you want to help me or any human?"

"Because I'm under strict orders from Kaname Kuran a pure blood not to harm humans so I figured I could help them instead." I gulped. She put her weapon away though I don't think she believed me or trusted me.

"I don't trust you at all so go back to Cross Academy or if you're going to stay in town don't get in my way while I do my job." She ordered. She started to walk off but I followed her I wanted to learn more about her family.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your family?" I whispered the last part but she caught it she sighed.

"they were killed by vampires it was an ambush and by the time I got back they were on the floor my mom was still alive so she told me to run and that's exactly what I did I ran I ended up being took in by this nice couple now I'm doing my job I'm hunting vampire I follow in their footsteps I also do this to make them proud. Why do you care anyway?" she explained everything to me but the question caught me off guard why did I care?

"I'm just curious is all" I replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat" she said.

There was a shadow of movement another level E a smirk became plastered on her face.

"When you see how we kill you'll know why I'm one of the most feared hunters." She said. I watched and what I saw I didn't like she was torturing the thing then she just plain killed it not caring my mouth was hung open and she was smirking but I couldn't help this feeling I had I didn't want it to be there but it was it was like when you go on a ride and it tickles your tummy I had that.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

She raised an eye brow "Skyla" she replied emotionlessly.

"Oh" was all I could say. She smirked again something wasn't right.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked.

It's just I can't wait to get into Cross Academy." At what she said I felt scared more scared then I ever have in my life but I couldn't help feel relieved and excited as well. It was getting around sunrise so I bid her good bye but just before I went I gave her a peck on the lips I don't know why to me it felt right to her she was just shocked. I ran before she could pull any weapon on me. I got back to the door and went to my room before going to sleep. The last thought in my head was to fall in love with a hunter would be a big adventure and that adventure was just about to start.


	2. Skyla's Arrival

**Ok I've been asked to do a few more chapters for this so I guess that this one shot is now a story I will finish it even if I don't get any reviews so read and review your choice.**

Skyla's P.O.V

I was stood outside the gates to Cross Academy. I don't know what's wrong with me lately maybe it was that stupid vampire that kissed me but I've been having these weird feelings for vampires, I almost showed mercy to one but I came to my senses and killed the thing. I opened the gates to Cross Academy and walked in. I had no idea where I was going like so I asked a student.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "You wouldn't happen to know where the chairpersons office is would you?"

She turned around her big brown eyes shining. "Oh" she said. "You must be the new student. I've been waiting for you my name is Yuki. Yuki Cross. I'll take you to the chairperson." She smiled. "Come with me."

I smiled and followed. "My names Skyla. Skyla Motomiko." I told her.

She smiled "nice to meet you." I nodded in reply.

We arrived at the chairperson's office.

"Come in~" a voice sang.

'Great' I thought. 'Some weirdo's the chairperson this is not what I expected.' I mentally sighed.

"Chairperson." Yuki said. "This is our new student. Skyla Motomiko."

He froze upon hearing my name. Then he smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Motomiko." He said all serious.

I sighed "it's just Skyla." I said.

"Of course." He replied. "Well as you already know our academy is made up of humans and vampires?" he implied. I nodded. "Great. Well here is your uniform you will be in the day class with Yuki. You will also be a perfect same as Yuki and Zero." Just as he said that a boy with silver hair and pale lavender eyes walked in wearing the same uniform as Yuki. I smiled at him and he nodded in reply.

"So?" I asked. "What's a perfect?"

"Well as you know this school has a night dorm for vampires." Just then the door opened and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes came in.

'Pure blood' I thought.

"And" the chairperson continued. "Since you know about them you will be escorting them to and from lesson while patrolling the area with Yuki and Zero." I nodded. He continued. "Also you have to send any day class students back to their dorm and protect the night class." He finished. I froze.

"Protect? Vampires?" I asked. He nodded. I growled "fine" I said.

"Skyla?" I turned it was the pureblood who had spoken my name. I hated it coming out of a vampires mouth it sounded vile. "If you have any trouble with the night class please come to me." He said and bowed. I nodded.

We walked out of the chairperson's room and Yuki showed me to my room.

"I hope you get settled fast. I'm sure well be great friends. Oh. And you have to be at the moon dorm in…." she looked at the clock it was currently 3 in the afternoon. "Well by sunset which is normally at 5 so see ya then." With that she smiled and waved bye. My bags were already in here so I decided to unpack.

Time skip

By the time I was done unpacking it was only 4. It doesn't take me long I had my chest of weapons set near the window for an easy grab and get out. I had my desk with a mirror facing the door so I could tell who was coming in and if it was a vampire. My clothes were in the wardrobe provided and my bathroom stuff in the bathroom. My bed was at the back of the room facing toward my mirror. The last thing I had in my bag was a necklace and bracelet my mum had gave me before the ambush. I put them in my jewellery case.

I sighed it was only 4:15. I had nothing to do. I didn't want to go around campus so I put my music on. I skipped to a song my mother used to always use to listen to and my father always used to sing it to her. It was 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. I smiled upon hearing it it had been a while.

Time skip

I was outside the moon dorm and jheez what I saw could have creeped anyone out. Fan girls to my left. Fan girls to my right. Fan girls in front of me and fangirls behind me. Wait what behind me. I whipped my head around.

"HEY! GET DOWN FROM THERE YOULL FALL!" I yelled I jumped up on the wall and pulled her up before she lost her grip. Then I jumped down with her. I was mad now I mean beyond mad. "RIGHT EVERY ONE GET INTO TO SINGLE FAILS ON EACH SIDE NOW OR THE NIGHT CLASS WILL NOT COME OUT!" I yelled. I opened my eyes. They had actually done it. We, Yuki, Zero and I were just stood there without mouths touching the floor.

"I can't believe that worked." Yuki whispered. I shrugged. I turned to Zero he had disappeared. "He always does this when they're not going all fangirls he leaves." Yuki explained I nodded.

The gates then opened and out came the night class. I searched it getting a good look at every one of them then.

"Oh no." was all I could say. The Hanabusa guy was there I flinched and my heart began to race I ignored it and caught up with Yuki.

"Let's tonight I shall appear in Skyla's dreams." He said loud enough for me to hear. I glared at him and carried on walking. We were walking a recognised two of them as Shiki and Rima two models. I was aw struck I never thought they would be vampires then again I was never in their presence so I could never tell.

Aidou had popped up next to me somehow with a smile on his face.

"Unless you want to lose you face after what you did I suggest you GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at him. All the night class stared.

"Hanabusa." Kaname said. "What did you do?" he asked. Aidou smirked.

"Only this." He said then gave me another kiss. I was quicker this time I got my weapon and within a fraction of a second he was at the foot of a tree. "Look road runner just dumped a bolder on the coyote." He said. The boy who looked like Aidou came up to me.

"I'm Kain" he said. "Aidou's cousin. High five?" he asked. I smirked. Oh well I couldn't resist I high fived him. After Aidou got out of his dream state and started yelling at me while the rest of us laughed. They walked into their class room. I went around patrolling for the next I don't know 'bout 3 hours before I hit the hay.

I walked into my room got into my PJs and started to drift off. 'Maybe. Just maybe this won't be so bad.' Was my last thought before I entered dreamland.


	3. Asato's arrival and the murderer

Skyla's P.O.V

So school was boring as usual. Right now I was stood outside the moon dorm they were late.

"Skyla. Go in and see if there coming out will you?" Yuki asked me. I nodded and ran off.

I knocked on the door and Ichijou answered the door. He moved aside and I walked in. Kaname was sat on a chair at the end of the table in the living room.

"Are you coming out or are you just gonna sit on your butts all day?" I asked I was annoyed.

"You can't talk to dorm master Kaname like that." Ruka glared at me.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want you're all late. I'm not in the mood. The fans are getting more annoying than ever so are you coming or not?" I asked annoyance covering my words.

"No we are here waiting on a visit from Ichijou's grandfather." Kaname simply said.

"And you don't bother to give notice first?" I asked.

"It wasn't important." Aidou said from the stairs.

"Yeah well to us it is. Yuki mad. And Zero I had to restrain him from coming in here and kicking your butts three times." I pulled out my phone. "Yuki? Get all the day class student back in there dorms they're not coming something about Ichijou's grandfather. Yeah. Yeah. Ok I'm coming back now any way." I said down the phone and clicked it shut. 'Stupid vampires can't believe I thought it would actually be ok here ugh' I turned to walk out the door but Kain and Aidou were blocking my way. I got my weapon out only to have my hand froze.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at them.

"Take her upstairs and keep her out of the way." Kaname said.

"Excuse me but I was just leaving I would have been out of your way."

"If you left then you would be Asato's next meal." Kaname said calmly. "Fine I'll go upstairs but no way in hell are you leaving me with him." I pointed to Aidou who looked hurt. I felt my heart sink and felt guilty. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' I thought. I was led upstairs by Aidou my demand being completely ignored I groaned once again. I was bored out of my mind. Nothing to do. "Will you stop that if you carry on Asato will know you're here." He whisper yelled at me. "Bring it I aint afraid of the head of the vampire council." I said boardly. "How do you know that we never said anything about that?" he asked. I shrugged. "Who doesn't?" I asked. "Good point." We were in there for over 3 maybe 4 hours before Kaname came and got us. Finally I was aloud out it was dark out and I couldn't see very well. So I was escorted back to my dorm by Kain. No conversation went on. It was a comfortable silence. I didn't try to break it or it would end in awkward silence and I didn't need that after 3-4 hours of it. So I just enjoyed the silence. When my dorm was in sight I bid farewell to Kain. Before I left he said "don't take it to heart about the way we were all acting tonight. Were under orders of Kaname not to let anyone get hurt and that includes you." I smiled at him and nodded. Then I took off into the night. Though he could probably still see me. 'I guess to the night class I'm more trouble then what I'm worth' I thought entering my room. Just as I did there was a figure there and it wasn't a level E or pure blood. It was something worse it was what my family used to kill. I flinched they hadn't been seen in over 10 years. They were all killed. I remember all of them lying dead. My mum and dad killed them. Then they died and. It was him. It was the thing that murdered my parents but didn't notice me. "What do you want?" I spat. I hated this thing with all my guts it was one of the worst level a vampire could drop to and it was also very rare, but if it ever happened you were in trouble. I had my weapon by my side. I wasn't going down without a fight. "I'm here to finish what I started ten years ago. To wipe your family out completely. You are the only one left and you cannot fight forever." It said. "I'll fight as long as I have to. You murder my parents then think you can walk in here and not expect me to put up a fight. Boy are you wrong." I said my voice harsh. "I'm not here to finish the job just yet." It smirked. "I'll be getting you when you least expect it. Until then. Skyla Motomiko." It said then vanished. Ok so I figured I needed to add something to this and well there it is. I'll be updating again soon. Review if you want. I'm finishing the story either way. I do not own VK. 


	4. the eavesdroppers and the explanation

Skylas' P.O.V

It hadn't been long since the incident with that vampire. I found out from my parents journal it was a level Z or something. Apparently they are one of the fastest and strongest vampires to ever walk this earth and no hunter could kill them. Well now I know why my family was feared around the world by vampires. I we were in front of the moon dorm and I didn't want to deal with the day class so i just stood back and leaned on the gates. To be honest after say about a week off doing the same thing with them it gets boring and to make things worse tomorrow was Valentine's Day. It is going to be hell on earth if these girls are even giddier then this. Yuki told me that last year it was hell they wouldn't stop screaming. I was to lost in my own thoughts I didn't feel the gates open and the next thing I know I'm falling backwards and I'm on the floor.

"Eh?" I looked around Aidou was stood over me trying not to laugh. I sighed "I really need to stop zoning out" I said to myself. Kaname held out a hand to help me up. I politely declined and jumped up. Kicking Aidou in the process.

"Ouch" he yelled "what was that for?" he asked. I just smirked I really didn't like this guy. I walk off and led them along the path. I found myself getting lost in my own thoughts again. Yuki tapped me on the shoulder.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Fine why wouldn't I be?" I replied with a smile.

"Well you've been zoning out a lot lately." She said. I could tell she was concerned.

"Yeah well I got a visit a few nights ago from my parent's murderer" I just said. To be honest I don't know how I knew it was even my parent's murderer. Somehow something in me just knew it and that thing in me wanted revenge it wanted that thing dead, and so did I.

"Are you ok?" Kaname had been listening to our convo. Bit rude.

"I'm fine. It didn't hurt me it just well talked." I said.

"What did it say?" Aidou had popped up next to me. I glared. Are they all eavesdropping or something? Well they were all stood behind me so I take it as yes. They all looked interested in what it said.

"It didn't say nothing much. I just said it was here to finish the job it started 10 years ago. Which is wiping my family name off of the earth. He said it would get me when I least expected it. So I'm pretty much trying to stay on guard 24-7, but its kinda hard with all the thoughts and me zoning out." I explained.

They all nodded in understanding. We reached their class and went in. Me, Yuki and Zero went off patrolling as usual.


	5. bakery, and a flash of the past

Skylas' P.O.V

Patrolling. Patrolling. And guess what, more patrolling. God I feel like I know the back of the campus like the back of my hand. I sighed. Why couldn't something interesting happen to me for one night. There was no danger so I allowed my mind to wander. It wandered to a song my mom used to sing to me. Slow, sad but yet calm and soothing. It was the song my mom used to sing when my father was out hunting. It put me at ease and before I knew it I was singing the song out loud.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that you dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Old friend why you so shy?_

_Aint like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped youd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_You know how the time flies _

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze _

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days#_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

_Nothing compares no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

I finished and heard a clapping behind me I turned around to see the night class and Yuki and Zero all stood there. My face went red. Aidou came up to me.

"You've got a great voice" he complimented me.

"Thank you. My mother taught me. It's one of the last memories I have of her" a tear slid out of my eyes and down my face. He grabbed my cheek and wiped it off. He smiled a stun- wait WHAT? 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING SKYLA HES A FRICKING VAMPIRE. NO. NO. YOU DO NOT, WILL NOT AND SHALL NOT FALL FOR A VAMPIRE.'" I scolded myself. "Let's just get you all back to your dorm" I said faking a smile. It wasn't hard I've done it almost all my life.

After we got them to their dorm I went to my dorm. It was Valentine's Day tomorrow. I really didn't want to do it but I had to. Although to make matters better it was Saturday so no school which I was happy about. I laid in my bed and drifted into a deep slumber, completely oblivious to the figure watching me.

~the next morning~

I woke up as usual. Totally bored. I decided to go down town. So I pulled on my everyday outfit. A black t-shirt with a skull that was bleeding and my jeans with a huddie and trainers. I grabbed my weapon but today I put on the necklace my mother had given me before the attack. I walked out and started walking about almost no one was out well it was…. Wait what time was it?

"SEVEN THIRTY? YA GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME!" I yelled the people who were walking by stopped to stare. I carried on walking and got to this cute little bakery shop I decided to go in. there was all sorts of cute valentine things there. Heart shaped cakes, heart shaped chocolates and tunes of other things heart shaped. I decide to get some chocolate since I was hungry. To my surprise the baker wasn't some old woman or man but a young good looking boy. He had blonde hair styled as a bieber and bright ocean blue eyes. They looked like they could see through to your soul but he was cute. He wore a tight black t-shirt to show off his muscles and dark blue jeans. I would have fainted if I was a fan girl but hey I'm not.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Just some chocolate please" I replied.

"So who's the lucky boy?" he asked me.

"n-no one I'm just hungry is all" I replied my face going red. He smiled at me. Oh god I think I just lost my heart.

"You sure about that Skyla?" he asked I jumped. How did he know me?

"How do you know me?" I asked. He smirked his eyes turning red. I jolted it was him the thing. I growled.

"I told you I would get you. It said you and the boy who saved you." He yelled at me. Saved me? No one saved me. I ran. Didn't i? I ran out of the bakery and back to the Academy.

I had been sat on a tree listening to my iPod for about 3 maybe 4 hours. I opened my eyes. It was sunset. 'Better get ta moon dorm' I though. I wandered and took my time. When I got there all the girls were pushing and shoving. No surprise. I jumped over them once again to catch Yuki just before she fell. She had chocolates in her pocket.

"Lemme guess for Kaname-sama. Am I right?" I asked. She looked at me with a sheepish smile and nodded. I chuckled. Yuki and Kaname would be good together even if he is a vampire. The girls pushed back even more. Yuki gained her balance. However I was a different story. I fell backwards and into strong arms. One of the girls who had pushed had pulled my necklace off. It was on the floor. I looked up to see who had caught me. Aidou. Why am I not surprised?

"Aawww couldn't stay away from me for too long. Could ya?" he smiled down at me. I glared.

"You wish." I got up. Before I could get my necklace he had picked it up and handed it to me. "Thank you" I said. Everyone was in the line to give one of the vamps something. No one knew. No one would ever know. I felt week for some reason. My head began spinning. I looked at Aidou again. It felt like I knew him from somewhere. Then I completely blacked out and fainted.

Aidou's' P.O.V

I was getting my usual chocolates and thanking and shooting the girls. I looked over to Skyla her eyes had turn a purple colour. Was she remembering? Did something tell her? Her brother trusted me to look after her once he realised she was coming here that's why I've been so obsessed around her. That and I think I like her either way. I stared at her she gave me a blank look. I ran over to her and caught her just as she fainted. The girls gasping as I dropped their chocolates. Honestly none of that mattered. Skyla had fainted. She was remembering. She was defiantly going to kill me after she remembered.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"She fainted" I said coolly. I'll take her back to her dorm." I began to walk off.

"Hanabusa." Kaname shouted. I turned around. "Stay with her until she wakes up." She ordered me. I nodded and with that I walked off. I knew this was going to happen one day. I just didn't think it would be so soon I had to contact her brother when I got in.


	6. The truth and Skyla's brother?

Aidou's' P.O.V

"WHAT THE HELL DYA MEAN SHES REMEMBERING?" a voice yelled at me on the other end of the phone. "THIS ISNT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN AIDOU!"

"It's not my fault I just looked at her and her eyes were glowing purple. I have no idea if she is remembering or not." I said back.

"I'm coming to Cross Academy to keep. I'll be there soon" the voice said.

"alright." I put the phone down and sat back down next to Skyla. She was tossing and sweating. Yeah she was remembering. I sighed this was going to bring hell on us all.

Skylas' P.O.V

Flashback/dream

"_SKYLA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. RUN NOW!" my brother yelled at me. _

"_But Takumi what about you?" I asked._

"_ILL BE FINE JUST RUN. THIS THING CANNOT GET YOU UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES YOU HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO KILL THIS THING WHEN YOU'RE OLDER. NOW GO!" I listened I ran. Vampires were attacking my mother and father and the rest of my family. No one was going to survive this but me. There were too many of them. They hated my family and decided to ambush us. I ran as fast as I could with tears pouring from my eyes. As far as I could. My brother had just gave his life to save me. I stopped at the woods. I couldn't go in. I had no weapons. A noise behind me made me run. I ran and ran. Until I ran into someone or something. Another vampire. I backed away._

"_Skyla Motomiko?" it asked me. I nodded. "Come with me." It said I shook my head. I did not trust vampires. "I will not harm you. I'm here to help. Your brother called me." I stared shocked he knew my brother. I got up and began to follow him. We arrived at a couple's house. They smiled at me and we walked inside. "This is Shuji and this is Izumi. They're friends of your families and will take care of you from now on." The vampire said I smiled at him._

"_Thank you. What's your name?" I asked._

"_Aidou Hanabusa" he answered._

_I smiled at him we all sat and spoke for over an hour. He then put his hands to my head and wiped my memory of my family him and my brother and replaced them with fake thoughts of these two people._

I woke up with a start. My head was sweating and I was in my bed? How? I looked around and saw Aidou. I felt mad.

"How could you?" I asked. "How could you wipe my memory clean of my real family?"

"To keep you safe. They were your brother's orders. Speaking of your brother he is coming here, soon."

"My brothers….alive?"

"Yes and he ordered me to protect you while you're here. That is why I have been around you so much. I apologize for wiping your memory clean but it had to be done." I nodded at him.

"I'm going to sleep" I said. He looked at me.

"I'll go then."

"Wait. Aidou. Will you stay here with me just for tonight?" I asked I don't know why but I didn't feel like being alone. He smiled.

"Of course." With that he climbed into my bed with me. I snuggled up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't sleep so I decided to ask him a few questions.

"What were my family like?" I asked him. He stared at me then smiled.

"Your family were the most caring family I have ever met. They loved you and kept you out of harm's way all the time. Your brother didn't let you go hunting and whenever he had to go he did it quick so he was able to see you again. He loved you. That night everything happened he only cared about you getting out of there alive. That's why he called me to make sure you got out safe. After I took you to Shuji and Izumis house I went back to see if he was ok. He was the only one that had survived. I took him back to mine and got him patched up. He stayed with me for about a week until he was fully healed, your family heal fast and then he left. But his last request to me was for me to watch over you and protect you. He tried giving you a normal life but he couldn't so he asked me to. Then Takumi found out you were coming here and asked me to watch over you. I rang him over 2 hours ago to tell him you were remembering and he wasn't happy about it so now he's coming here. To watch over you himself."

I smiled at what he told me. They cared that much. "So you're the vampire I always used to see around town?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yup I used to follow you to make sure you were ok." He said to me. I smiled at him. I looked up at him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He was shocked for a minute then kissed back. I pulled away for air.

"Good night Aidou" I said.

"Good night" he replied and we fell into a deep sleep.

No one's P.O.V

Outside the room a pair of red eyes were staring at the two. Glaring, wanting to rip them both to shreds. Then as fast as it appeared it was gone.


	7. The final fight and together forever

Takumis' P.O.V

I stood outside the gates to Cross Academy. The only reason I'm here is to see if my baby sister's safe.

'_I knew I couldn't trust Aidou so why did i?' _this question plagued my mind. I opened the gates and walked in. I headed for the chairpersons office.

"Come in~" a voice sang. _'Wow Aidou wasn't kidding the chairperson really is weird'_ I thought to myself/

"My name Takumi Motomiko, I'm here to see my sister Skyla and talk to Aidou" I said to him.

"Very well the moon dorm is down the road they should all be there by now" he said. I said thank you and ran off.

Moon Dorm Skylas' P.O.V

"Wonder where everyone is today huh Yuki?" I asked Yuki.

"You're not the only one" she answered me. Just then a figure began walking down the path.

"Not a level E, not a vampire at all. He doesn't go to this school, so who is he?" I wondered aloud.

"He's your brother Skyla" Aidou popped up out of nowhere startling me.

"W-W-What?" I asked. I looked at him and realise it was Takumi. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Nice to see you to Skyla" he said.

"Y-You baka. How could you let me think you were dead?" I asked I was crying now.

"You wanted a normal life so I tried to give it to you. Has Aidou taken care of you?" he asked me. I silently nodded to him. "Good."

We walked into the moon dorm and started talking to Aidou. After about an hour of this there was a scream that came from the day class dorm. We got up and ran the moon dorm following close behind us.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" I asked Yuki.<p>

"That" she pointed to a black figure that had red eyes, I flinched it was him. I growled at him.

"What are you doing here?" me and my brother ordered.

"Finishing the job" is all it said. Just then more figures began to appear. My brother stood in shock.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Poor, poor Skyla don't even remember your own family" the figure said. I stared at them I made them out to be my mother, father, little sisters, little brothers, older sisters and brothers, my uncle, aunt, cousins, nephews and nieces. I stared at him.

"YOU MONSTER YOU ROSE THE DEAD?" I question yelled at him. He only nodded in response.

"Skyla we have to fight them" My brother said.

"I can't fight family" I whisper yelled at him.

"There are not our family. They're zombies they have no soul no memory of you or me" he said to me I stared at them.

"Fine" I said. With that a huge fight began. I was fighting my mother, my brother was fighting our father, the night class were taking care of the rest. But the figure it had disappeared. I stabbed my mother through the stomach; she fell to the ground in agony. Then there was a flash of white light and I wasn't at the fight anymore.

"WHERE AM I?" I yelled.

"Sweetheart calm down" said a calm voice. I looked forward and saw my family.

"Mom? Dad? Everyone? How?" I asked.

"Sweetheart listen to us that thing is using our bodies but we are not in them, you have to fight them and kill them. We are behind you a hundred and ten percent. Ok?" she asked I nodded at her.

"Skyla listen to me" my father had spoken to me. "The vampires that are helping you are good you have to trust them. Deep inside you, you know how to get rid of these things the only thing you have to do is listen to your heart, and follow what it says. Ok?" he asked me I nodded again. The light faded and I was back at the fight. The figure was still nowhere to be found.

"Listen to my heart and I can kill them" I mumbled aloud.

"To bad will never come" I turned around to see the figure launching at me with a sword. I screamed and closed my eyes but the sword never hit. I opened my eyes to see that Aidou had taken the blow again.

"AIDOU!" I screamed this got everyone's attention. They all turned to look at him. Blood was pouring out of his chest and he was staring at me. I ran to his side.

"Aidou please, please don't do this" I begged. His eyes began to close. "AIDOU!" I screamed and shock him. He looked at me.

"Skyla you have to kill this thing" he said to me. Tears were rolling down my face now. "And remember no matter what happens to me that I will always love you. I always have and always will" he said weakly, this took me aback I stared at him. His eyes were now closed and the tears were falling like a water fall. I looked up to the monster that had killed him. Then to my brother he nodded.

I closed my eyes and listened to my heart.

"Descendants that have fell under this monsters spell, it's time to regain, regather the strength you need, hear me help me with my plead" I said and in an instant I felt my eyes glow. I looked to my body I was glowing white. The light was so bright the vampires had to shield their eyes. I looked to the monster that killed my family and the one I loved.

"You kill my family, you try to kill me, you kill the one I love. Now. IT'S YOUR TURN TO FEEL THE PAIN!" I yelled at it. The white light shot from me and surrounded the level Z. it screamed in agony and pain. I stood there smirking. I saw some of the white light go somewhere else, it had gone to Aidou. I looked at him his chest was healing. I smiled a small proud smile but turned my attention back to the level Z. but when I looked back it was not there anymore instead there was a pile of dust. I looked to Takumi the zombies were gone, the night class was smiling and I wasn't glowing anymore.

"You did it" my brother said. "You fulfilled your destiny. Now you can have a normal life" I looked to Aidou and saw Kain stood next to him helping him up.

"I think we can all agree I will never have a normal life" I said and ran to hug Aidou.

"Wow I was gone for a few minutes and you already missed me" he said. I smiled at him.

"Of course I missed you, you idiot. You gave your life to save me. I love you" I said to him. He was taken aback by it but hugged me none the less.

"So does this mean you trust us all?" he asked. I nodded my head and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry when I came to this school I was never men to trust all of you. But you've all been so kind to me. Thank you all of you" I said and bowed. They all smiled and we had a group hug.

"So what does this mean for us?" Aidou asked. I looked at him and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was a soft gentle kiss but also passionate and full of emotion. Everyone around us started cheering and my brother came up to us.

"Congrats Aidou, Skyla I'm glad you two are together" he said.

"Thanks bro/Tak" Aidou and me said at the same time.

"I'm also enrolling in this school to be able to help and be with my only family now" he said to us I hugged him like he was the only survival I had.

"We are all family vampire or human. Isn't that right Yuki?" Kaname asked her.

"Yes it is Kaname-san" she said I stared at her this was the first time she had called him 'san'. He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. That's when I felt it. Yuki was a pureblood.

"Yuki you're a pureblood?" I asked, everyone stared at her and Kaname.

"Yes she is our mother hid her vampire genes so she wouldn't be attacked. Kind of like you Skyla" Kaname explained. I smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>The next few days were spent cleaning up the mess in the day class' dorm. Me, Yuki and Takumi had moved into the night class. Everything was going perfect it couldn't have been better and nothing could have brought us down. We were all happy. Kain started to go out with Ruka. Shiki and Rima stared going out. My brother managed to break the icy layer Seiran had on her. She smiled a lot more now and was a lot friendlier. Of course if you still ticked her off she would kick your butt. Aidou will never learn.<p>

I stared out of my window at the sun set.

"You ok?" Aidou asked me. I smiled at him.

"Everything's perfect" I answered.

"Yeah things couldn't get any better" he said.

"And they couldn't get worse" I added. He chuckled at me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I love you" I said to him.

"I love you too" he said back. We turned back to the sun set with smiles on our faces. Things really were perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is To fall in love with a hunter complete hope you enjoyed it :) :) <strong>


End file.
